The Turning Point
by authorinprogress97
Summary: Ryan is having some trouble with a case. Will a certain female CSI possibly knock some sense into him? Ryan W./OC


_**I'm dabbling… as usual. I know I don't really seem like it, but I really am into all the CSIs, not just the Miami version. Although, there is just something about Horatio Caine that makes you just wanna watch. I mean, he's just so cool and… Horatio-ish!**_

_**Well, enough of my rambling. Onward with the story!**_

_**P.S I don't really watch CSI: Miami that much so the names and cases mentioned is purely made up. Think of it as a buffer between those major cases.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the recognizable CSI: Miami characters… hmph.**_

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Katrina Martinez walked through the Miami-Dade crime lab, looking through the results she had just gotten from the DNA lab. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the results, looking for something that would put the murder weapon – a gold-plated letter opener – in the suspect's hands. Her emerald eyes gazed at the pieces of paper intently, not really focusing on the words. As she passed by the break room, she heard an exasperated groan and stopped, looking up from the papers.

Ryan Wolfe was sitting at the table, staring at a small notebook he had in his lap. His hands were in his hair and he seemed to be tugging at his hair. His dark eyes were glaring at the notebook and he was frowning deeply.

Katrina glanced at her own papers and sighed. She had been working at her case for the past two hours and decided she badly needed a break, and maybe some coffee.

She entered the break room and tossed the papers onto the table, heading for the coffee machine. She reached for a cup and looked at Wolfe. He didn't react to her presence at all. She filled the cup with coffee and took a sip, grimacing. Coffee from the break room wasn't that nice, but it kept her awake.

She pulled her hair out of the bun she had kept it in, running her hand through her hair and letting it cascade down her back. Leaning her hip against the counter, she took another sip of her coffee and looked at Wolfe once again.

She sat down next to him. He glared up at her, before looking back down. A shiver went down her spine. The look in his dark eyes made him look dangerous. Dangerous, and completely irresistible. She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts away. It was _Wolfe_ for goodness sake. She and he could hardly be called friends. Sexual tension didn't count.

"Hey," Katrina greeted.

Wolfe nodded. She sighed. He wasn't usually this way. He was usually more cheerful.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up at her again and sighed. "My case. It's going nowhere. I have no ID, no murder weapon, and no leads."

She nodded, sipping her coffee. She knew what that felt like. She remembered a case a few months back that seemed hopeless. It looked like a suicide, but something told her that it was a homicide. Finally, the killer made a mistake and she was able to convict him, closing the case.

"Want some coffee? It doesn't taste all that nice, but it does help you think over a case. Sometimes, I think H put something in there to help us think," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

Ryan gave a half-hearted smile at her joke and shook his head. "I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

She nodded and they sat in silence for a while. He sighed once more and ran a hand through his hair. She looked at him and looked back down, chewing on her bottom lip.

She cleared her throat, causing him to look up. "I know it seems impossible to solve this case, but all you need is one thing to get the ball rolling. You'll figure it out."

"But how?" he asked, looking into her green eyes. "I'm about ready to give up. It's impossible…"

Her eyebrow rose. "Who are you and what have you done with Wolfe? The Ryan Wolfe I know wouldn't give up so easily."

Ryan sighed. "I can't do this."

"You can't, or won't? You keep bragging about that brain of yours that you claim to have. Use it."

"You don't get it –"he started, but was cut off by her.

"Yes, I do. You're running away at the first sign of hardship. You know what you are? A coward."

He stood up from his chair. "I am _not_ a coward."

Martinez stood up from her chair too. She stared defiantly into his eyes, her green gaze meeting his own. "Prove it."

He stared at her for a moment. He had a feeling she was talking about more than his giving up on the case. He thought about all those little moments they had.

Back when she had been shot on the job, he had stayed by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. He had fallen asleep and woke up suddenly. His hand had been inches away from hers, and he felt the overwhelming urge to hold her hand in his. Then, her eyes had fluttered open and he was captivated by her green eyes. She asked him what happened and he had told her. He didn't tell her how worried he had been when she had fallen to the ground, the fear he had felt when she lay on the ground, unmoving. Then, they sat there in silence, looking at each other. He finally told her how worried he had been, and she had smiled. They had leaned closer to each other, before they were interrupted by a nurse.

Then, there was the time when they were checking out a body dump near a swamp and she had tripped. He had caught her before she could fall, and they had stood there for a few moments, gazing at each other's eyes before Delko interrupted them.

There were others, but those were the two that came to mind.

"Well?" she demanded, and he snapped his gaze towards her.

Wolfe stalked towards her. It took everything Katrina had in her to stand her ground. His eyes were dark with some unknown emotion and his hair was tousled from where he had been running his hand through it. He looked irritated, dangerous and oh so irresistible.

He stopped in front of her, snaked and arm around her waist and crashed his mouth against hers. He pulled her flush against him and her arms found their way around his neck. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, but she refused to let him in. She wanted to see what he would do.

His hands slipped under her blouse and he traced little circles on her skin, causing her to gasp. He took that moment to snake his tongue into her mouth. They both fought for dominance and he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall.

In the back of her mind, she was glad that they were in a dark corner of the break room. However, part of her brain tried to remind her that she was supposed to be working on her case, not having some fun in the break room, with _Ryan Wolfe_ of all people. Yet, all thoughts scattered when he sucked lazily on her tongue, causing her to moan breathlessly into his mouth.

Ryan's grip on her waist tightened and his hand plunged into her hair, gripping her skull lightly. He could taste the bitterness of the coffee she had just drank, a hint of the strawberry lip gloss on her lips and a sweetness that was all Katrina. Their tongues twined as they fought for dominance. Her hands dragged across his shoulders, her fingernails scratching him through his shirt and he suppressed a shiver.

They broke apart when air became a necessity. Their breathing was erratic and Katrina tried to calm the wild beating of her heart. The door of the break room creaked open and they sprang away from each other.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the newcomer. Eric Delko raised an eyebrow at her before looking over her shoulder. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around. Ryan stood holding her DNA results for her case. She murmured her thanks and made to leave, avoiding his gaze.

"Kat," Eric called. "The results for the hair you found at the crime scene came in. It's a familial match to the vic, and since the vic only has one living relative…"

"Kayla Henson, the vic's sister. Well, unless one of the Henson ancestors came back to life and decided to kill her…" Katrina replied, smirking.

"Then, it's out of our hands," Eric smirked back. "Come on, we have a suspect to interrogate."

She nodded and gathered her papers, still avoiding Ryan's – no, _Wolfe's_ gaze. She tied her hair into a pony tail and they left the break room.

Kat – Martinez left the room without making eye contact. Ryan watched her leave, feeling somewhat empty. However, before Delko left, he stood in the doorway and shouted, "Hey Wolfe, your lip gloss is smeared."

His eyes widened and he wiped a hand across his mouth. Delko walked out laughing and Ryan glared at his retreating back, muttering curses under his breath.

Katrina had heard Eric's shout and her eyes widened, her olive skin flushing slightly.

'_Oh God…'_ she thought. _'He knows!'_

"Hey Kat, you're looking kinda flushed," Eric said, grinning as he caught up to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to pull off nonchalance.

"Sure…" he said, looking at her lips disapprovingly. "You know, your lip gloss is kinda smudged too."

"I don't want to talk about it, Eric," she sighed.

"Katrina…"

Katrina held up a hand, silencing him. "It was a lapse of judgement. A onetime thing. Just… let it go, Eric."

Eric looked at Katrina. They had known each other ever since Katrina first became a CSI. She was like a sister to him and he would do anything to protect him. He had already failed Marisol. He didn't want to fail Kat too.

He nodded his head. "I'll let it go, for now. But we will talk about this," he said, giving her a stern look.

She gave a wry smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Now come on. We have a murder to solve."

As they made their way to their suspect's house, Katrina knew that things between her and Ryan Wolfe wouldn't be the same. That was a step further than usual. Whether she liked it or not, she knew it was the turning point for their relationship.

It could only go two ways.

It could completely fall apart.

It could also be the best relationship the both of them could ever have.

_**/*\*/*\*/*\**_

_**So, there you go! Tell me your thoughts on this. I **_**might**_** possibly do a series, but no promises. Remember, review, please! I'm practically on my knees, begging.**_

_**~Alex**_


End file.
